


Play By Play

by southsidestyle



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Creampie, Cum Swallowing, Cumplay, Double Penetration, F/M, Facials, Hand Jobs, Loss of Virginity, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 12:09:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21099242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/southsidestyle/pseuds/southsidestyle
Summary: After her harsh rejection from the River Vixens, and sick of being seen as the Girl Next Door, Betty decides she wants to be known as more than just that.So when she overhears the football players discussing their misogynistic playbook of sexual exploits at school one day, she makes the choice to become a part of it all instead of reporting them to Principal Weatherbee, like a good little girl would.(Or: 5 times Betty hooks up with a Bulldog).





	Play By Play

**Author's Note:**

> Filled [this prompt](https://riverdale-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/1356.html?thread=750924#cmt750924) on a whim for my Kink Bingo Card (the Betty + cumplay square). Otherwise, this is just pointless smut, but that's what we're all here for anyways, right? I know these pairings are even rarer than my usual fare, but hopefully you enjoy anyways.

It’s Betty’s idea to break into the school in the middle of the night to find the playbook, but Veronica is more than happy to accompany her. 

She’d played the part and acted shocked when Ethel had told them of its existence earlier that day, but the truth is, Betty is too familiar with it.

So she knows just where to find it—Chuck Clayton’s locker.

Veronica is the one that grabs it first, and though part of Betty wants to take it from her and keep her new friend from discovering the reputation she spent months earning last year, she lets the raven haired beauty read it all instead. 

And she knows Veronica's found her name when she hears her gasp. 

“B, did you know you’re in here?” she whispers harshly, immediately getting worked up on her friend’s behalf. “It says you did all kinds of filthy things.” It’s obvious Veronica doesn’t believe it—that she assumes it’s all lies like the one Chuck told about her—but when Betty doesn’t react the way she expects her to, her indignation turns into something more weary. “You didn’t really do everything it says you did, right?”

The blonde doesn’t know exactly what’s written in there—she’s never actually been able to read the book herself—but she has a pretty good idea...

  
\---

  
Betty thinks she’s the first person to know Moose Mason is gay. 

Kevin might know too, considering it’s the way Moose stares at his ass that tips Betty off, but if he does, he’s never mentioned it to her, so she’s content with believing it’s something only she and her keen detective eye has picked up on. 

And that’s exactly why he’s the first guy Betty approaches when she wants to start turning her reputation around. 

After her harsh rejection from the River Vixens and being sick of being seen as the Girl Next Door, Betty decided she wanted to be known as more than just that. So when she overheard the football players discussing their misogynistic playbook of sexual exploits at school one day, she made the choice to become a part of it all, instead of reporting them to Principal Weatherbee, like a good little girl would. 

But it’s a scary thing to just throw herself into, so Betty decides to start small and to start safe, which is why she ends up jerking Moose Mason off in the back row of the Bijou while some month old action movie plays for the less than half empty theater. 

Moose is pretty much the least threatening member of the Bulldogs and a hand job is the easiest thing to do, so it seemed like the logical place to start. 

Her hand is slicked with spit and pumping up and down Moose’s fully hard shaft at a steady pace, her eyes moving back and forth between the story she’s not following on the screen and the stiff boy sitting beside her. 

It’s obvious that this is Moose’s first sexual experience too, what with the death grip he has on the arms of his seat and the way his face is twisted up so tight it looks like he’s trying not to explode. 

Betty’s not really sure if she’s doing this right, but the way Moose’s body jerks as she sweeps her thumb over his slit to collect the liquid leaking from it gives her some clue that she must not be doing too bad. 

“I-I think I’m gonna come soon,” Moose hisses out in warning barely a minute into it, shifting a little further forward on the chair and letting go of the armrest just long enough to push his shirt up and expose his abs. “Just a little more—”

He trails off as his cock starts to erupt, his thick cum spilling over Betty’s hand as she slows it down before she thinks to aim it inwards so that the rest of his load shoots out onto his heaving stomach.

Betty doesn’t realize she was holding her breath until she lets out a deep sigh at the same time that Moose does, watching with curious green eyes as the boy finally slumps back into his chair in exhaustion or relief, or both. 

She releases Moose’s shaft once it starts to feel less firm against her palm, and cautiously brings her hand back towards herself. She squints down at the sticky warmth she can feel on the back of it. 

When she glances back at Moose, she sees the football player wiping his stomach off with one of the napkins he brought for the popcorn sitting forgotten on his other side, but instead of asking for one herself, Betty acts on a whim and licks her hand clean instead. 

The taste is harsh and strange on her tongue and she swallows it down quickly, but it still lingers in her mouth for the remainder of the movie. 

  
\---

  
It’s two weeks before Betty does anything again.

A blowjob is the obvious next step, but the guy she wants to give it to is less so. 

Her options for attractive football players who aren’t complete assholes aren’t exactly plentiful, and while she’s not opposed to hooking up with one of those guys down the line, she’s not sure she’s ready yet. 

So when her sister's boyfriend—Jason Blossom—offers to drive her home one afternoon when Polly has to stay after school for Vixens practice, Betty decides to seize the opportunity. 

Jason’s confused at first when Betty makes her move, and even though he’s a good guy—or at least better than most of his friends—it doesn’t take much convincing at all to get him to take his dick out. 

“Let me put the roof up,” is all he says, pressing a button in his old fashioned red convertible before he starts unzipping his pants. 

The roof of the car is just finally closing by the time Betty’s leaning over the center console to take his already half hard cock into her mouth—her slightly more practiced hand getting him warmed up during the wait. 

Betty wrinkles her nose at her first taste of cock, but she thinks the smell of it might be even stronger; it’s musky and manly, and she’s not sure if she likes it, but at least it doesn’t disgust her like she was worried it would. 

She focuses on the round head first, licking the slit experimentally before hollowing out her cheeks and lowering her head to take more of Jason’s shaft into her mouth. Her pink lips stretching around his cock as he gets harder by the second, until she feels the head of it poking against her throat. 

Jason’s hand palms the back of her head, his fingers just massaging her scalp to start before he starts to push down a little as she starts to bob in his lap. 

Betty panics for just a second, suddenly feeling a bit claustrophobic between Jason’s hard body and the steering wheel of his car, but once she gets used to it and reminds herself where she is and who she’s with, she doesn’t mind it.

Moose was so obviously just as inexperienced as she was, but she likes having Jason set the pace and guide her through it all—this is all a learning process, and Betty Cooper is eager to soak up as much knowledge as possible.

So Betty follows Jason’s lead—both the physical and verbal cues he gives her—and it isn’t long at all before she has his hips bucking up into her face as he shoots his load down her throat. 

She swallows down as much of it as she can, pushing back against the hand on the back of her head so that she can pull up and breathe easier as he finishes spurting into her mouth. 

“Don’t swallow it all yet,” Jason groans as his last spurt hits her tongue, and Betty furrows her brows but obeys, not coming up from his lap until he tugs her up by her ponytail. “Show me.” Betty’s face flushes as she opens her mouth to show Jason his warm, salty cum pooling inside. “Polly never swallows,” he tells with a growing grin, looking at his load in awe. “Do you like doing that, Betty?”

She nods like this isn’t her first time, even though she’s not even sure if she does; it’s a strange taste, and there’s a lot more of it than when she tried Moose’s, but she thinks she could learn to like it. 

But her answer seems to please Jason, because he tells her she can swallow it before he leans over and kisses her deeply, licking into her mouth to taste himself.

\---

Losing your virginity is supposed to be a big deal, but Betty’s just looking to get it over with. 

It ends up happening sooner than she expects it to, and not through any planning of her own like the last two times. 

Reggie Mantle wouldn’t exactly be Betty’s first choice, but they get partnered up on a Spanish assignment and she finds herself in his bedroom a little over a week after giving Jason Blossom head in his car. 

And unlike Moose and Jason, _Reggie_’s actually the one to make the first move, so Betty goes with it; one minute she’s conjugating verbs and the next, she’s got a hand moving up her thigh.

It’s rude and incredibly presumptuous, but Betty doesn’t give it a second thought when she spreads her legs wider to give Reggie more room to work. 

His experienced fingers find their way into her shorts and then her underwear, and it feels like as soon as he touches her clit, she’s seeing stars. Betty’s trembling before she knows it, coming against Reggie’s fingers in no time at all before she’s reaching for his crotch so she can return the favor. 

She gets Reggie’s cock out with ease—feeling a little experienced herself, for the first time—and after stroking him hard and taking him into her mouth, Betty decides he’s probably the biggest she’s had so far. 

But she’s still not sure if that’s a good or bad thing by the time Reggie has her naked and laid out on his bed, settling between her legs and rutting the underside of his big cock through her slick folds.

Betty is aching with need and mewling with want, and it feels like the teasing goes on for hours before Reggie finally pushes his cock inside her virgin cunt and gives her what she craves. 

She sucks in a deep breath that she holds as she’s slowly filled—Reggie’s thick cock stretching her walls wider as he feeds her inch by inch of dick until he’s buried to the hilt. 

It hurts—more than she thought it would—and Betty’s so thankful that Reggie takes a break from being an asshole long enough to be patient and kind with her in this moment. She doubts it will last, and she actually hopes it won’t, but it’s what she needs to start.

“You okay?” Reggie even asks her, his normally pouty lips pouted even more than usual as he concentrates on controlling himself and focusing on Betty’s reactions. “This is like, your first time, right?”

Betty doesn’t know why she feels a sudden rush of embarrassment at the question being asked—spoken out loud—but she desperately wants to move past it, so instead of answering, she wraps her arms around Reggie’s shoulders and pulls him closer.

“Just shut up and fuck me already,” she orders him as she digs her nails into his skin. 

Betty had liked letting Jason take the reigns a bit, but she doesn't like feeling completely submissive and helpless with Reggie—she wants to feel like she has a little bit of control of the situation.

And Reggie certainly doesn’t need to be told twice, because no sooner does she get the words out, do his hips start moving. 

He huffs and puffs into Betty’s ear as he thrusts into her, starting cautiously until he feels her relax against him and he knows the pain has finally started to fade. 

“That feel good, Cooper?” Reggie mumbles into her neck as he starts to pick up his pace.

“Y-Yeah,” Betty can just barely choke out, because it really does feel good, _finally._

It’s probably not the best that sex can feel—it’s her first time and though Reggie’s experienced, that doesn’t mean he’s _that_ great, comparatively speaking—but it’s not the disappointment she was half expecting it to be. 

She even comes before he does—a smaller orgasm than the one his fingers gave her, but an orgasm nonetheless; whining out his name as she shakes and shutters beneath him.

Betty’s not surprised when Reggie comes soon after, considering the way his face is scrunched up and the fact that her pussy is clenching around his cock. 

He starts to spurt while he’s still inside of her, so when he thinks to pull out, he splashes the inside of her milky thighs before he finishes on her stomach; leaning back on his heels to stroke himself empty. 

There are ropes of cum sprayed across her raising belly by the time he’s done, and Betty can feel a little bit of it dripping from her cunt too, until Reggie’s scooping it out of her with two fingers and feeding it to her. 

Betty finds she likes the taste a little bit better the third time around.

  
\---

Of all the guys on the football team, Chuck Clayton is probably the only one Betty’s never considered hooking up with, so of course he’d be the first one to actually ask her out. 

She assumes this means that Moose, Jason and Reggie have been documenting their conquests with her in the playbook just as she wanted, because there’s no way that someone like Chuck would waste his time going on a date with Betty if he wasn’t confident in where it would end up. 

And Betty’s deduction skills are proven right once again, when Chuck informs her that he booked a room at the Shady Palm halfway through their date.

Betty’s heard enough stories about Chuck to know that it’s not a good idea to go to a motel room with him, but that’s exactly why she agrees to with a smile. 

Chuck has her naked before she even touches the bed, and he’s got her on her knees and has his cock in her mouth almost just as quickly—not that Betty’s complaining at all. 

She blows him eagerly and enthusiastically, making a big messy show of it; choking on his massive size and playing with his heavy balls until he’s painting her face white with his cum.

Against her better judgement, Betty even lets him take a picture of her after; she knows it’ll probably end up on his Instagram by tomorrow, but that thought only makes the ache in her core intensify. 

Chuck must be as horny as her still, because he gets hard again in no time at all, and before Betty knows it, he’s got her laid out face down on the bed while he fucks her from behind. 

He’s faster, rougher and bigger than Reggie was, and it takes some getting used to, but by her third orgasm, Betty decides she likes it this way a lot more.

But just when she thinks the Sticky Maple he gave her earlier is going to be her only first for the night, she feels something press against the rim of her asshole.

“You ever done it back here?” Chuck asks her, teasing the ring with his finger but not going further yet. It makes Betty shiver.

“N-No,” she admits breathlessly, surprised to discover it’s something she’s curious to try.

“Can I be your first?” he follows up, voice so smooth and confident that Betty doesn’t give herself any time to back out.

She gives him a nod, and that’s all Chuck needs before he’s hoisting her up by her waist so that her round ass is in the air and easier to work on. 

Betty grabs a pillow, curls her arms around it and hugs it to her chest as Chuck gets to work on preparing her; moaning, groaning and mewling as he alternates between using his fingers and his mouth to stretch her open and make her hole pliable.

Chuck tells her to play with her clit when he replaces his fingers and tongue with his cock, but even with that stimulation and all the lube in the world, it still hurts; way more than losing her virginity to Reggie had. 

It burns and takes all of Betty’s strength not to tell him to stop. Instead, she just grits her teeth and claws at the pillow underneath her chest until the pain passes—which feels like it takes an hour, with all the stopping and starting Chuck has to do.

But he bottoms out eventually, and when he does, Betty feels so full, in a way that a cock in her cunt hasn’t made her feel, and that very first inkling of pleasure—even before the pain has completely passed—makes it worth it. 

Betty _ loves _ it.

Chuck keeps his thrusts shallow at first, to ease her into it before he picks up his pace; gripping the soft flesh of her shapely hips as he starts cramming his thick cock past the stretched ring of her tight ass, inch after inch. 

As good as it feels, Betty doesn’t think she could come from it alone, but with her fingers still rubbing sloppy circles on her sensitive clit, she manages to draw one last orgasm out of herself, and that’s enough to tug the more experienced boy right along with her. 

He doesn’t warn her before he starts coming, just stills his hips flush against her round ass and starts spilling inside her; filling Betty with his warm cum. 

It’s another first for the night, if she isn’t being technical, because having Chuck’s full load inside of her feels a lot different than the little bit Reggie left in her cunt before he could pull out. 

No, this … this feels like nothing Betty’s ever felt before, and she never wants it to end. 

\---

After her night with Chuck, Betty wants to know her score. 

This all started as a way to prove something to herself, but now—after hooking up with four different football players and doing every kind of sex act she can think of—it’s about winning. 

Betty Cooper doesn’t do anything halfway, so if she’s going to be a slut, she better be the biggest slut in school. 

She can’t just come out and ask one of the guys though—she’s not supposed to know about it, for one thing, but she also doesn’t want them to know that was her motivation, at least in the beginning. So Betty stays late after school one afternoon and sneaks into the boys locker room to find the playbook herself. 

She starts with Chuck’s locker, because knowing him, the whole thing was probably his idea in the first place, but when it’s not in there, she checks Jason’s next, since he’s the other captain. 

That’s where she finds it, but before she can really look through it, she hears voices coming from the back of the room, and curses herself for being so single minded that she didn’t even notice that the showers had been running—some detective she is.

Betty tries to hide the book before she’s caught, but she realizes she’s too late when it’s snatched from her hands, and she spins around to find Chuck and Reggie standing in front of her; the two of them still wet from their showers and completely naked, except for the towels around their waists. 

They’re nothing but rippling abs and glistening skin, and Betty can’t believe how badly she just wants to drop to her knees right now...

“Looks like we got a regular Nancy Drew on our hands,” Reggie comments with a smirk, flexing his muscles in a way that’s not at all subtle. 

Betty can’t look away, even though she feels a bit intimidated in front of the two boys. “I-I just wanted to know my score,” she admits, even though she didn't want them to know she was aware of it all.

A smirk grows on Chuck’s face too as he flicks through the book in his hand, scanning a couple pages while clicking his tongue. 

“Can’t tell you that,” he eventually answers, flipping the book closed. “But I can tell you that you’re near the top.”

She feels a momentary rush at the news, until; “But I’m not first?” Betty’s showing her cards too easily, and judging by the look the boys share, even morons like them can read her, but she doesn’t care. “What else could I possibly need to do?”

It seems like she says the magic words, because Chuck shoves the book back into Jason’s locker and slams the door shut before pushing Betty back against it and invading her space; he’s pressed so close against her that she can feel his growing erection against her stomach. 

“There is _one_ thing none of the Bulldogs have been able to get a girl to do,” he tells her smoothly, his breath hot on her face. 

“W-What?” she stutters out, green eyes darkening in arousal and excitement at the possibilities.

It’s Reggie that answers: “Take two of us at the same time.”

And that’s all Betty needs to hear before she surges forward to attack Chuck’s mouth in a rough kiss. 

Everything gets a little blurry from there; it’s all just a mess of groping hands, sloppy kisses, messy blowjobs and intense orgasms. 

Betty knows she blows both boys to full length, and keeps Reggie’s dick in her mouth while Chuck fucks her to her first orgasm, and then does the same when they switch. 

She loses count of who makes her come when and more, and Betty doesn’t even know how many orgasms she’s had by the time she ends up sandwiched between the two Bulldogs in the middle of the boys locker room—she just remembers she squirted sometime around the fourth one.

They’ve got her hoisted up between them, with her legs and arms wrapped around Chuck’s chiseled body while Reggie stands behind her, trying to work his cock back into her asshole. 

Chuck’s dick is already deep in her cunt, and when Reggie finally wedges into her backdoor again, Betty starts to feel light headed as she sinks down on both cocks at the same time. 

“_Oh God_,” she cries out as she’s filled, coming almost immediately just from the feeling of it alone. 

Betty shudders against Chuck’s chest, clinging to his strong shoulders, and before the tremors even stop making her shake, Reggie starts to pull out of her ass so that he can push back into it, quickly finding a steady rhythm to saw into her with. 

Chuck starts up soon enough too, and suddenly Betty feels weightless between the football players, like a ragdoll or blow up bimbo; made just for them to stick their dicks in. 

It takes them a little bit, but they eventually find a way to work in perfect tandem, so that Reggie is pulling out as Chuck is thrusting in—never leaving Betty empty for even a second. 

They drive her to another orgasm before they reach their own peaks, lasting an impressive amount of time, considering how long the three of them have been fucking in this locker room.

Reggie comes first, the way her ass clamps around his dick during her orgasm too much for him to last, and Betty dissolves into a whining mess as she feels his cum shooting into her rectum; the warmth of his load almost enough to set off another round of spasming. 

Chuck lasts a little bit longer, leaning most of Betty’s weight back against Reggie’s chest so that he has more freedom to fuck her the way he wants—rougher, faster and harder—before he too stills and dumps a thick load into her cunt. 

Betty feels like she’s just _ swimming _ in sperm by the time the boys drop her to her feet, and she needs their help to stay steady; globs of cum dripping from both of her stretched holes and onto the floor of the locker room the second they’re no longer plugged with cocks.

They eventually carry her over to a bench so she can rest her exhausted body, but she still has enough senses to make sure Chuck records their afternoon activities in the playbook.

\---

As Betty’s brought back to the present by Veronica’s voice repeating her question, the blonde shakes the memories away and smiles at her new friend before she nods. 

“I did all of it,” she confirms without an ounce of shame. "And it was _fun_."

She takes advantage of Veronica’s stunned silence to take the book from her hands and scan the page herself, looking for the number she’s spent almost a year wondering about it. 

And Betty's smile widens when she finds it right at the very top.

**Author's Note:**

> Would very much appreciate it if you hit that kudos button or left a comment if you liked it.


End file.
